Because She Didn't Listen
by SrMiggun
Summary: An ill-made decision made by the cocky leader of an adventuring team leads to devastation and regret. Action is taking, feelings are felt, secrets revealed. Rated M for good reason. (Not sex.) WARNING: the below dictates why it is M Rated. Don't read if you want to avoid spoilers. Small amount of gore, Language, Violence, Character Death.
1. Regret

**(Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, all rights to respective owners etc)**

**Hello reader, the author here. I just wanted to let you know quick:**

**This is my first fanfiction. Please leave a review with tips if you have any! **

**I hate writing dialogue. Please excuse any mistakes.**

**Following up on 1, I'll leave more info at the end. I want to avoid spoilers.**

**Thoughts are annotated **_with Italics._

**Without further ado, enjoy your read!**

"Please...just tell me...is he going to live?"

"Only time will tell, Buizel."

She couldn't handle it anymore. Asking this Chansey questions just wasn't going to solve her hunger for answers anymore. Chansey wasn't ready to tell her anything; and she believed being in this Limbo to be her one and only hell.

"May...may I at least go and see him?"

"We've finished testing now, so...if you wish."

Buizel ran out of her room and into Snivy's, even though they were only across the hall from each other.

Quickly but quietly shutting the door behind her, she made her way over to where her partner in adventure lay, resting.

"Snivy...I'm...so sorry...please forgive me!"

She began looking over his bruised and broken body. The bandages covering his stomach shined a bright red color, a clear sign he was still bleeding effusively. Buizel wondered..._How is he still bleeding after all this time? What kind of "life-saving" medical attention is he getting?_

She stood there for what felt like hours, only getting more depressed with each passing second. _So this is what rock bottom feels like_, the worried water type thought. It only took a few more minutes before she could no longer stand the sight of Snivy this battered and bruised.

Walking over to the corner, the depressed Pokémon decided to lie down and get some rest.

After all, she hadn't gotten a good sleep since this living nightmare had begun.

It was a wonder she managed to fall asleep with all that happened. Once asleep though, her mind couldn't help but relive the past day of hell.

**I know, that was short. But I'm posting this all at the same time so there will be no waiting.**


	2. Beginning

The dungeon rest before them. At the end, the mysterious outlaw who had been troubling many Pokémon across the land was rumored to stay. Not much was known or said about this troublemaker; except for the fact that his strength was said to be legendary.

Of course, that was just a rumor. In the end, nobody knew anything about him.

Stopping at the entrance to admire the beautiful cave before them, the nervous grass type spoke.

"H-Hey Buizel? Are you sure we can take this guy on?"

"Pssh. Of course, there is NOTHING we can't handle!" Giving Snivy a dismissive paw gesture, she began walking into the cave.

"B-But we don't know anything about him! He could be level 100 for all we know," Snivy said, still not completely sure if their adventure would end well.

Turning around, Buizel was literally face-to-face with Snivy.

"Look. If that's the way you want to look at it, you can go back home. But I am going to get revenge on this wretch for what he did to Bidoof!"

_She's right_, he thought, thinking of the way they found him last week. Beaten, battered, and robbed. The physical toll was not much, but the emotional pain was going to follow him for the rest of his life. Heck, he hadn't even left his house in the last 4 days.

"Well…I guess you are right," he muttered, following Buizel into the pretty cave. _But I still have a really bad feeling about this,_ the cautious Pokémon couldn't help but think.

The cave was beautiful. It was filled with ores and minerals of all kinds. Emeralds, Diamonds, and Pearls were just some of the beauties found in this cave. It was hard to think that such an evil Pokémon stayed inside. What's more, the cave was a sign of nature. Even with the small changes Pokémon made to the world, some still felt it was needed to keep a part of the world pure, and so, Crystal Cave was set aside as a landmark, a place where technology would never touch. It was to remain pure forever.

As they made their way through the many floors of the cave, they were relieved (although Buizel did hide her relief) at the fact that all the Pokémon they had seen so far were weak. Level 3's were nothing compared to their level 16 power.

Just when they thought everything was going great, they had hit the semi-final level of the cave. All was going great, the next staircase was right across the room from them. However, a Flareon stood between them and the stairs, obviously higher leveled then the others. Before either of them could react, the Flareon used a flamethrower move on Snivy. With the type advantage, Buizel was easily able to defeat the mouse. She turned around and took a look at Snivy. He was hurt, but not too badly. She opened up the bag and started looking for an Oran Berry when-

"Oh, SHIT!" Buizel exclaimed.

Snivy looked over, cringing slightly from the pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't believe it; we left all of our items at home!" Buizel was obviously pissed, and Snivy was about to speak up when the pain took over him.

"Well…" Buizel muttered cautiously, inspecting his wounds, "It appears that you aren't burned, you just took a lot of damage. Why don't you stay here and rest up a li-"

"This is what I was talking about," Snivy said, with a surprising tone of anger to his voice.

Buizel looked up in surprise, she never heard him speak with that tone before.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, making sure she didn't insult her friend.

"Back at the beginning of the cave, when I was asking you if you really thought we were ready. You just disregarded my warnings, and now LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED!"

Stepping back in surprise, she felt like she should be insulted, but she only felt sorrow and guilt.

"I-I'm sorry, I jus-"

"This is what happens when we aren't careful!" The grass type shouted, with more harshness then one would expect, considering he just took a good deal of damage.

Buizel was speechless. She couldn't believe she had been so careless about this place.

"Let's go." Snivy muttered.

She felt an even greater level of shock now, considering how Snivy wanted to leave earlier.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said let's go," he muttered, as he started walking towards the entrance to the final level.

_That Snivy…_ Buizel thought, following slowly. _We've been through a lot together, and we've had our fair share of arguments. Still…I like him. There is just something about him that makes he enjoy his company. _She was further contemplating her feelings, when she heard Snivy yell.

"Well, come on! Don't keep me waiting!" He shouted.

With a Quick nod, she followed him into the final area.


	3. Tragedy

The day was already starting to take a toll on the two, and it was showing. Not only had it taken them so long to get to the dungeon, but getting through it didn't turn out to be an easy obstacle either. Though neither of them noticed, their movements began to slow and their attacks were weakened. Completely oblivious of this fact, they continued on to the end of the passageway.

Once at the end, the two Pokémon gave the surrounding area a full search, finding no sign of the Pokémon, but rather an abundance of stolen goods.

"Well…I guess he isn't here. Man, and after we wasted all that time getting here!" exclaimed Buizel.

"Well, I guess its best he head for h-" Snivy was about to finish his sentence, when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind them.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Both Snivy and Buizel turned around to face the enemy, but realizing they still couldn't see him.

"Ha, how amusing – you both are so slow!"

Again, they whipped around, but to no avail.

"I wasn't planning on doing anymore hunting tonight, but you two seem the perfect to take advantage of."

The two Pokémon whipped around one last time so see their enemy, who decided he was ready to show himself. It was a large Manetric, clearly a very powerful one at that. He dropped the sack of presumably stolen goods from his mouth onto the floor, making a "cling!" sound as it hit the floor.

"Now, I know I said I was going to hunt you, but if you little pipsqueaks want to hurry along and leave, I suppose I could let you off with a warning."

Snivy was about to speak up and take advantage of his offer when Buizel spoke up.

"Are you kidding? We're getting our revenge for what you did to poor little Bidoof!"

"Oh, that moron? I don't see why I even robbed him; he didn't even have anything good on him."

"You'll pay for the emotional damage you've caused him!" Buizel Shouted.

"My, my. You are quite the cocky one. Listen- I'll give you one more chance. Leave now and-" He was about to finish his final warning for the two, or rather just Buizel, when she couldn't take talking anymore. She charged at him and went to tackle him when he disappeared.

"Damn, he's fa-"

She was cut off by Manetric. After using Agility to teleport behind her, he used Thunder on the defenseless Pokémon. His overwhelming strength combined with the type advantage was too much for poor Buizel. She fell to the ground, almost unconscious.

"And now to finish the job! Have fun dealing with my Hyper B-"

"WAIT!" Snivy interjected," she's almost unconscious! A Hyper Beam will…will KILL her!" he shouted, panicking.

"Oh, I'm quite aware. The little shit had her chance to run. Don't worry, you're next. Now then, prepare to die, little one!"

It was if as time itself slowed down. Having finished charging his Hyper Beam, the Manetric began to fire the Deathblow when Snivy ran to push Buizel out of the way. The attack was too fast though, and hit Snivy. He was blown back from the attack, instantly Knocked out.

"I think they went this way!"

"Darn kids, what were they thinking!?"

"Let's just hope they haven't gotten themselves into too much trouble."

Looking up and listening to the voices, Manetric knew he may not be able to stand up to whatever backup was coming. He was very strong, but also very smart. He quickly escaped through a convenient exit he had, hidden behind a rock.

It seemed like an eternity between the times that the help had arrived from their voice's arrival. Buizel was on the ground, still stunned from what had just happened. After a second, she looked around her, immediately regretting the decision.

The first thing she saw was the blood. **Oh Arceus, the BLOOD.** The Hyper Beam was way more than Snivy could take, having left a huge hole on the side of his stomach, revealing some of his organs, which also appeared to be in bad condition.

_This can't be happening. _She thought. _Not to Snivy! I lo-_ her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. _Did I just think…I love him? _The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Her willingness to stay with him even when he had his angry moments. The cute little blush she got every time she thought of him. Her dreams constantly surrounding her and Snivy. _I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize it. I love Sni-_

Her thoughts were cut off from the Pokémon approaching. The closer they got, the more she recognized them. Chansey – the head nurse in their home town. She was kind and forgiving, and knew how to take care of just about anything the careless Pokémon back home could work up for her. Lucario – the best fighter of the town, also the quickest on his feet. Finally, Serperior – Snivy's father. He never really approved of Buizel…said she would only lead to trouble for his son…and now she could see why.

"SNIVY!" Serperior shouted. His voice was loud, and heartbreaking. He already realized what grave condition his son was in. He immediately went over to his son, inspecting his wounds.

Lucario ran over to Buizel, seeming to have no sympathy for the two.

"Where did that bastard go!?" he demanded, not blinking an eye at their wounds.

"T-That way…" Buizel whispered, barely able to speak. She pointed at the rock where he made his escape. "It's a Manetric. He knows Hyper Beam… Be Car-"

She couldn't even finish her warning before Lucario was off, chasing after the brute. Right after he left, Chansey came over to her, inspecting her wounds.

"Don't bother with me. Go take care of Sn- Sn…" was all she managed to get out before her, too, traveled into the land of unconsciousness.


	4. Realization

Regaining consciousness, Buizel began to readjust to the sudden light. Looking around, she realized she was in the hospital in her town. Despite being unconscious for the past 16-ish hours, she felt like she hadn't even rested at all.

Turning around, she realized Chansey was walking into the room.

"Finally awake, I see?" She asked Buizel.

"Yes, B-"

"Don't worry dear, you were just knocked out. You'll be completely fine." Chansey told her, with a warm, comforting a smile on her face.

"I don't care about that," Buizel told her, kind of annoyed, "I just want to know how Snivy is doing."

"Well," she said, with a cautious look on her face, "We don't really…kind of okay…well, I guess you could s-"

Looking over at Buizel, Chansey could tell she wasn't looking for bullcrap, she wanted a straight answer.

"Well…he's not doing too well, to be honest."

Buizel had finally had it with the dodgy answers.

"Please...just tell me...is he going to live?"

**Oh boy, another short one. No problem though, story concludes next chapter!**


	5. Goodbye, Secrets

**(In case you didn't realize, the previous chapter was what happened just before the first chapter.)**

Awaking from her troubled slumber, Buizel took a look around the room. She took a guess that it was late at night, basing from the lack of light from outside and sound within the hospital. Taking a look at Snivy, she realized that his bandages had been changed, and he wasn't bleeding as much anymore.

_Great!_ She thought, _Maybe he will end up making a full recovery after all!_

"So you've finally woken up?"

Having been lost in thought, she hadn't realized that Snivy, too, had awoken. Buizel, though, still couldn't help but cringe at the sight of his face – he looked terrible. His face was pale and lifeless. It looked as if he barely had the strength to lift it up. Soon after, she also realized that he hadn't slowed bleeding – he was running out of blood.

"Y-YOU LOOK TERRIBLE!" Buizel shouted. "I'LL GO GET CH-"

"Don't bother."

Those two words stopped Buizel faster that Manetric could move. These words filled her with absolute terror – she was going to ask what he meant, but could tell she didn't want to hear the answer.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked Snivy, afraid of the answer.

"They told me to give up." He said, lying back in his bed. He stared at the ceiling, waiting a moment before speaking again. "Last time Chansey came in, she told me that it was too late. The medication they were giving me only put off my death; it did nothing to heal me."

Buizel's heart was broken. She couldn't believe Snivy was saying these things, she felt like she was still in a dream. She HAD to be in a dream.

"Well…why didn't Chansey tell me this when she came in?"

"She was afraid you would react the same way my father did."

"Y-Your father?" she asked, finding it was becoming harder and harder to speak. _It does make since though, _she thought, _I would think if his son was dying, Serperior would be right here next to him."_

"Yes. When he heard the news, he flipped. He acted angry, but I could tell he was disappointed. As he was leaving the room, I could hear him talking to himself. He was saying things like 'Worthless son,' 'Couldn't fight to save his life,'" …he had paused.

"Well," Buizel said, "is there something else he said?"

Snivy closed his eyes. She could tell he didn't want to tell her this last one.

"That damn girl," he said, speaking slowly, "if it wasn't for her my son would still be alive." He finished speaking, and closed his eyes.

"What do you mean," she asked, "You're still alive, though! Why did he say you were dead?"

"It's simple." Snivy stated, coolly. "He had given up on me. He wanted to forget I ever existed."

"That's…that's terrible!" Buizel said in disbelief.

"That's my dad, for y-"

Buizel fell into a pit of dismay. From the sound of his drop off, and his physical actions and weakness, she could tell Snivy didn't have much longer.''

"Listen, B-Buizel," Snivy stuttered, "I don't have much longer, and I need you to kn-"

"I love you."

Even in his battered and dying state, he still could feel all the surprise that was filling him. _Did she just say…she loves me?"_

"H-Huh?"

"I'm sorry. But I had to tell you before you…left." She said, walking over to his bedside, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I realized after Manetric ran away yesterday – your dad, Lucario, and Chansey were all tailing us, and when Manetric heard them, he ran. Looking at you I realized I was way more concerned about you then myself – and I finally put it together after all this time. I just can't belief I didn't realize this sooner." She finished, hiding her face in her paws. She couldn't face looking at him after saying that. "I'm sorry, it's not exactly appropriate f-"

"No, it's okay." He said. "I love you too, I've just been too afraid to tell you." His face was turning a bright red, still obviously nervous about admitting his feelings.

"W-Wha?" Buizel stuttered, her facing also turning a bright red.

"Why do you think I never wanted to go after this guy? I wanted to keep you safe. Why do you think I took the Hyper Beam for you? I wanted to protect you."

Buizel didn't realize this, but she was practically leaning over Snivy now, almost directly over Snivy. Using the last of his strength, Snivy reached up, grabbed, Buizel, and pulled her down, beginning to kiss her.

It wasn't much. Snivy's lack of leftover body strength resulted in not much action from his end, but Buizel was taking advantage and was kissing him, passionately. She had no idea whether or not he was enjoying it, but she was, so she hoped he felt the same. Sitting there, they enjoyed their love for what seemed like an eternity. But before they knew it, it was over.

His arms started to let go of her, and he began to feel the full effect of having no energy left at all. Taking his hand into hers, Buizel was staring at Snivy, the tears streaming down her face. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't say anything.

"Well," Snivy whispered, "It's time for me to go now."

"W-WHAT!?" Buizel shouted, "DON'T SAY THAT! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"But I'm afraid it is, Buizel."

"You can't leave me like this…" Buizel muttered, unable to handle the sad truth the dying Snivy spoke."

"Don't worry, Buizel…if all goes well, I'll see you in the afterlife, okay?" He said, the life leaving his voice.

"K-Kay." Buizel barely managed to whisper.

"Goodbye Buizel…I…Love…You…" Snivy said, as his suffering came to an end.

It took a moment for Buizel to fully understand that Snivy had finally passed away.

"Wha…NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" She shouted, in a state of extreme emotional distress. "Someone HELP ME! ARCEUS, POWER OF LOVE, ANYTHING! JUST…"

It was all too much for poor Buizel. She climbed into bed with her head lover and began to cry, crying more than she ever had in her life, with her arms wrapped tightly around Snivy. It took her a couple of hours before she could stop crying, whether it was from dehydration or her emotions beginning to back off. She realized how truly alone she was…Snivy had family, but she didn't. At least, none she knew of. The only one in this horrible world she lived in she could trust was Snivy…and he was gone.

**Sheesh. Stayed up 4 hours late night to write this.**

**As promised above, here are some of the things I had trouble writing about from lack of knowledge:**

**-Love (How she realized she loved him, etc.)**

**-The Kiss scene, the bane of this paper. I revised it maybe 10 times, not knowing what sounded the best.**

**-The ending. Dat ending. I honestly have no idea how to make it any better.**

**With that said, please leave a review with any advice you might have. Being my first fanfiction, I know I can improve a lot. Thank you and have a nice day! :)**


End file.
